Forget
by texasbelle91
Summary: Beth wants to forget. But who does she want to forget and why?


_**A/N: this is a weird little one shot that may not make much sense but I had to do it and now I'm going to hide. **_

_**Please review!**_

* * *

Forget

* * *

I should look away. Forget the things I'm seeing. But the way they're playing out keeps drawing me in.

I watched every move of her body, her lips, her finger tips.

She smiled at him, kept on smiling even after her husband walked over. She touched his arm, touched his face. She laughed the way no one else should laugh.

She wasn't in love with him, never could be.

The way he accepted it all made my heart rush.

She held his child, much like the woman before her had. She was reeling him in like some big prize. A prize she didn't deserve.

He leaned in and kissed her, making me turn away from the sight.

All I could think about was how much I wanted to taste her lips in that moment. I wanted to drown myself in a bottle of her perfume just to smell the way he does after their hug.

She must have a magic touch, her words must be more than just friendly whispers.

I tossed and turned but couldn't get any sleep. I've tried but I can't get her off my mind.

I hate to admit it but this was more than a crush, it had once happened before.

She was tall and beautiful, gave him two wonderful kids.

Thinking about her, under his bed sheets didn't help any. I couldn't shake the images of either of them as I sat down on porch steps.

My heart beat quickened once more when I saw her in the middle of the street, waving as if she didn't know what she was doing to me. Maybe she didn't but the sly smile she sent my way as she walked by told me otherwise.

There wasn't any peace to be found within these walls or within my head and heart. Chaos was bound to show up sooner or later.

He killed him. The one that stood between him and the blonde. He's dead now, he can have her.

_Jessie_.

I remember her introducing herself to me once, just that once and the touch of her skin did nothing to help my heart slow down.

My ears heard the words forming before he even spoke. The look on his face told me everything I needed to know.

When he asked what was wrong,_ "Can't you see it?"_ was all I could ask as I looked into his blue eyes.

My mind was screaming with everything I wanted to say as he stared at me.

_"I wanna taste her lips 'cause they taste like you. I wanna drown myself in a bottle of her perfume. I want her magic touch 'cause maybe then, you'd want me just as much._

_The way that she's whisperin', the way that she's pullin' you in, I want it to be me._

_I got it real bad. I want everything she has. That smile and the midnight laugh."_

His eyes lit up as he realized what I was saying.

Taking my hand, he pulled me to him and I got everything I wanted.

The way her lips tasted was something I could never have imagined. Her perfume wasn't as sweet as I had smelled before. It was all him.

"I'm not Lori or Jessie," I whispered as he raised his hand and brushed his thumb over my lips.

His smile was real. The chuckle in his voice, the way he pulled me against him and his lips pressed against mine again made my heart rush like nothing else had.

His breath ghosting over my skin as he whispered into my ear sent every thought of her from my mind.

His skin against mine underneath his bed sheets. His fingers in my long blonde hair.

Walking past her, with him by my side, she must have thought I couldn't hear what she was saying inside but I knew.

I knew from the way she watched me that she's got it real bad.

She wants my long blonde hair, she wants to taste my lips because they taste like him but what she doesn't know is that it'll be my name he whispers at night.

It'll be me he calls out for. He wants me just as much as I want him.

The way he walks by her without a second look, the way that he's whispering, the way that he's pulling me in and whispering my name again.

_"Beth."_

* * *

_**A/N: okay, I know there's probably more than a few people thinking "wtf?" But if you take a listen to "Girl Crush" by Little Big Town, you'll understand.**_

**_*Follow me on tumblr texasbelle91 and on Instagram texasbelle91_fanfiction_**


End file.
